<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ART: Rogues by EarthCallingAlice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543533">ART: Rogues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice'>EarthCallingAlice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pairings Art [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Art, Colored Pencils, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Ink, M/M, Markers, Mixed Media, Pencil, Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Remy are ladies men - Rogues. They can be rogues for each other too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remy LeBeau/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rare Pairings Art [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ART: Rogues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No he's not choking him - more like a neck hug so he can say something in ear, sooo.  More older art. The elusive Remy/Kurt. Kurt is a Rogue by play but Remy is a Rogue in his blood. Mix them together and kaboom.  </p><p>Disclaimer: Both Remy and Kurt belong to Marvel and Disney.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/GBN1jyk">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>